Bloodlines
by Kamikazi-Queen
Summary: Prompt from Ccube01: Emma is from an ancient werewolf blood line and considered the strongest. Regina is the daughter of the oldest and most powerful vampire coven that rules all covens. The two have been living a lonely immortal life until fate brings them together. AU SWANQUEEN. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Bloodlines**

**Once Upon A Time**

**Emma Swan ~ Swan Queen ~ Regina Mills**

**Prompt from Ccube01: "Emma is from an ancient werewolf blood line and considered the strongest. Regina is the daughter of the oldest and most powerful vampire coven that rules all covens. The two have been living a lonely immortal life until fate brought them together. Regina's family hates werewolves and declared war on them centuries ago. How will their love survive when there species are both enemies and at war."**

**This will probably be around 3-4 chapters long. Updates will be every Monday. Thanks for reading.**

**KQ xx**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The sound of fast approaching footsteps alerted the two guards stationed outside the castles war room of the late arriver. One guards lips raised in a smirk while he took in the blonde who was quickly making her way towards them.

"They have been waiting for you for 40 minutes." He declared with a hint of humour in his voice while he took in the blondes appearance.

Emma sighed while she ran her fingers quickly through her hair trying to tame the wild curls. "I overslept. I was out most of the night patrolling." She said defending herself before she nodded for him to open the doors.

Emma took a quick steadying breathe before she walked into the room.

"You are late." A voice boomed through the room which caused several pairs of eyes to snap in her direction.

"I apologise. I was up most of the night patrolling." She replied sheepishly.

"Your father and I have more important things to be doing than waiting around for you to show up." Snow declared shaking her head at her daughter.

"I know, Mother. I'm sorry."

Snow sighed but smiled at her daughter. "We have news from one of our groups in the north that the Queen will be leaving her kingdom to travel east tonight. You and your team will intervene and bring the Queen to me." Snow demanded

Emma nodded her head before she glanced down at the map. "We will attack in the forest. Use the trees to our advantage" Emma stated.

Snow nodded. "Very well. It is expected that Cora will have hundreds of her guards with her. Take as many Wolves has you need."

"Understood. If that is all, I need to meet Henry." Emma asked.

Snow nodded and smiled. "Give my grandson a big hug from us." She said before she took hold of David's hand.

"I will. I will bring him to you before I leave." Emma stated before she turned and left the war room.

* * *

Emma arrived a little early to pick up her 11 year son, Henry from his lesson. She learned against the far wall of the classroom and listened.

"We have been at war from centuries with the Mills vampire clan. After the King died, the Queen took over the coven. She is an evil woman who enslaves our kind for her own needs. She uses wolves has soldiers to conquer other vampire covens." The teacher explained.

"Why don't the wolves fight back and escape?" A young girl asked.

"We believe she somehow controls them with magic. She works with a very powerful wizard." The teacher replied.

The children in the class started to whisper and Emma picked up on the slight panic from some of the children.

"Fear not, young ones. You are all completely safe here. Our land is protected by light magic from the fairies and the vampires can not enter our land unless they are invited." The teacher explained calming down her students.

"My Mom and her army have killed hundreds of vampires!" Henry piped up proudly.

Emma smiled and chuckled at her son's statement.

"OK, Class. You are dismissed." The teacher stated while nodding in greeting to Emma.

Emma smiled back before her attention fell to the young boy making his way over to her.

"Mom! I thought Ruby was picking me up today?" Henry asked while wrapping his arms around his mothers waist.

"I have a free day so I thought I would spend it with my favourite little man." Emma explained hugging him back.

"Great! What do you want to do?" Henry asked.

"What do you want to do?" Emma asked nudging him playfully

"Can you show me how to use a sword?" Henry asked nervously chewing his bottom lip.

Emma raised an eyebrow in question before she smirked. "With wooden swords I suppose there would be no harm, but you do realise we rarely use swords, right?" Emma asked

"I know, I have been reading about knights and they always had swords and I want to learn. I know you can use one, I've seen you." Henry stated.

Emma laughed. "Knights, huh. Well I guess I should teach my little knight how to use a sword." Emma said smiling

"Yes! Love you, Ma!" Henry said buzzing with excitement.

* * *

After several hours of play sword fighting with Henry, It was time for Emma to take Henry to her parents before she left to capture the vampire Queen with her pack.

Dropping Henry off, Emma hugged him goodbye. "I will be back before you wake in the morning, I promise." She whispered

"I love you." Henry whispered into her hair.

"I love you too, Kid. Be good for your grandparents." Emma said before she kissed his forehead.

"Be safe." David said has he took Henry's hand in his.

"Always am." Emma stated before she smiled at her family and left to join her pack.

Emma joined a tall thin brunette woman around the same age as her. "Ready?" She asked.

"I was born ready, Rubes. Lets go catch us a Queen." Emma replied grinning at Ruby.

"Everyone has been briefed and are waiting your command." Ruby stated.

Emma nodded her head. "Everyone move out!" Emma commanded and followed behind with her best friend.

* * *

Emma sat high in a tree deep in the forest. Closing her eyes she listened to her surroundings. The sound of hoofs slamming into dry dirt made her smirk. Opening her eyes she glanced at Ruby, her first in command who was perched in a tree opposite the dirt path from her. With a nod of her head, Ruby jumped down and howled telling the others to get ready.

Emma listened and waited until the carriage came into view before she leaped out of her tree and landed gracefully on top of the carriage as it sped by.

Hundreds of wolves leaped from their hiding spot in the forest and attacked the vampire soldiers guarding the carriage. Emma watched for a few seconds, smirking when she spotted numerous vampires fall at the hands of her clan mates.

Turning her attention back onto the carriage, Emma watched several vampires leap onto the top of the carriage and surround her. She glanced at them all and smirked.

Hearing all the commotion around her, the young female vampire in the carriage opened the curtain and watched the fighting around her. She looked up when she heard movement on top of the carriage.

"Get out there and see what the hell is happening!" She commanded to the vampire guard opposite her.

"I am not to leave your side, Your majesty." He replied nervously.

"I just gave you a direct order." She hissed out.

"Of course. My apologises, Your majesty." He replied before he opened the door and looked out and disappeared.

She witnessed several vampires falling from the top of the carriage and sighed. "Idiots!" She murmured before she reached into her bag and picked up the wand the wizard have given her before her journey. "Lets see just how useful you are." She said to the wand before she took off her coat and leaped onto the side of the carriage and onto the roof.

The brunette vampire slowly sneaked behind Emma, gripping the long silver tipped wand tightly in her hands. Emma kicked the last vampire off the carriage and turned when she sensed movement behind her.

Emma's eyes widened when she took in the beautiful woman before her. It wasn't until the vampire flashed her fangs that Emma snapped out of her thoughts and charged forward to attack her, the vampire moved out of dodge gracefully and blurred past Emma only to appear at her right and struck her with the wand. Emma cried out in pain as a violent electronic pulse ran through her body and she collapsed, rolling off the top of the carriage to the ground below, hitting her head on a rock. She heard her name being called before the world around her went black.

* * *

Emma opened her eyes but quickly closed them when the sun light filtered in the room sent a shot a pain through her head. Groaning, she pulled the covers over her head.

"Let me get the curtains." A voice said.

Emma sighed and slowly moved the cover from her face and narrowed her eyes watching Ruby cover the windows, blocking out the light. "Thanks, Rubes."

"No problem. I'm glad you're finally awake. You gave us all quite a scare there." Ruby explained before she took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"What happened?" Emma asked in confusion while she sat up trying to ignore the banging in her head.

"You were attacked by several vamps. You fought them off but then the vampire princess attacked you from behind with a huge weird looking silver wand.. stick thingy. You went down and hit your head pretty badly on a rock."

"Vampire princess? so it wasn't the Queen?" Emma asked

"No, the vampires were escorting the Princess to a neighbour coven. she was set to marry their king to merge their covens. She is in the cells right now. She isn't talking though." Ruby explained

Emma nodded her head. "That was that weird looking silver wand.. stick thingy?" Emma asked.

"No one knows what it is. The heads are looking at it now." Ruby explained.

"How long have I been out?"

"3 days."

"3 days! how is that possible? I should have healed instantly, I only hit my head." Emma said confused

"We believe whatever that wand thing did to you, prevented you from healing like a wolf." Ruby explained

"Where's Henry! I bet he is worried sick!" Emma said rushing out of bed but collapsed when her legs gave way.

"Whoa! Easy, Girl." Ruby said catching her and helping her back in bed. "Relax, OK. He's in class at the moment. I'll go collect him when he's out."

Emma closed her eyes and waited until the dizziness calmed before she answered. "OK."

"Get some rest. I need to report to your mother on your condition, she's been worried sick." Ruby said before she took her leave.

Emma sighed and laid back against the pillows, she winced feeling the pain in her shoulder. Checking out her injury she gasped seeing the bruised swollen skin. "What the hell was that thing?" She thought thinking about the wand the vampire had struck her with.

* * *

Emma woke up and stretched her body only to grimace at the pain in her shoulder and head. Glancing towards the windows, she noticed the curtains were open and the sun had set for the day. She sat up from the bed and slowly rested her weight on her feet before she stood. Movement near the windows made her head turn upwards. Seeing a dark figure on the balcony, Emma growled.

"Show yourself." She ordered.

The dark figure slowly moved until the light in the room revealed them.

"You." Emma whispered taking in the figure of the vampire woman who attacked her on top of the carriage.

"How did you get in here?" Emma asked

The vampire smirked flashing her fangs but didn't answer. She simply moved forward towards Emma, swaying her hips and licking her lips.

Emma stumbled back and sat back down on the bed. "Don't come any closer." Emma warned.

The vampire flashed forward with vampire speed and straddled Emma's hips, gripping her hair and exposing her neck. "shhhh, Young wolf." The vampire purred into her ear before she licked down Emma's neck to her pulse point.

"What do you want?" Emma asked shivering at the contact and closed her eyes.

"I'm hungry." The vampire stated before she sank her fangs into Emma's neck.

Emma shot up in bed and gasped, her eyes searched the room frantically only to find she was alone. She sighed in relief and relaxed rubbing her sore shoulder.

The door to her room opened and Henry ran in jumping on the bed and wrapped his arms tightly around her neck. Emma winced when he hit her shoulder but she didn't stop him from hugging her.

"Ma, I was so scared! No one would let me see you!" Henry said crying into her neck.

Emma rubbed his back smoothly. "I'm OK, Henry. I'm right here."

After a few minutes, Henry pulled away and sat on her knee and rested his head on her chest. Emma smiled down at him while she wiped his tear stained cheeks.

"What happened?" He asked in a small voice.

"I fell and hit my head but I'm OK now. I promise." She whispered kissing his forehead.

"Do you want me to kiss it better?" He asked grinning up at her.

"Yes please!" She replied giggling.

Henry smiled and stood up and bent over to kiss her head. "All better?" He asked looking at her with wide hopeful eyes.

"Yes, all better. Thank you."

"Can I stay here with you?" He asked sheepishly

"Of course, My little Knight!" She said hugging him.

* * *

Once Henry was asleep, Emma slowly and carefully go up from the bed and dressed before she made her way down to the dungeons that housed dozens of captured Vampires.

Making her way to the end cell, Emma looked through the bars at the young vampire princess who was laid on her bed with her back to her.

Feeling someone watching her, Regina turned and her brown eyes met sea green. "What do you want." Regina hissed out through her teeth.

"I.." Emma opened her mouth to speak but paused. She had no idea why she was there. The dream she had stayed in her thoughts and she felt a draw to come and see the vampire princess.

"Are you going to stand there and gawk at me all night?" The vampire asked.

"I suppose I just wanted to make sure you were OK." Emma said shrugging her shoulders.

The vampire raised an eyebrow in question. "As you can see I'm being held captive in this dingy, flea ridden cell so I would say I'm just peachy." The vampire quipped.

Emma looked around the cell and sighed. "You're right. A princess shouldn't be held in such poor conditions. I will see to it that you are moved somewhere more comfortable." Emma said surprising the vampire.

"Why would you do that?"

"Contrary to what vampires believe, we are not monsters or savages. You are royalty so you should be treated that way." Emma explained before she turned to walk away.

"Thank you!" The vampire called out before Emma left.

Emma turned and smiled. "No problem. I'm Emma BTW."

"Regina." The vampire replied.

Emma smiled again before she turned and left feeling butterflies flutter in her stomach while she walked away that caused her to frown.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and thanks to Ccube01 for the prompt. **

**Please leave a review if you have the time.**

**Much love **

**KQ xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bloodlines**

**Once Upon A Time**

**Emma Swan ~ Swan Queen ~ Regina Mills**

**Prompt from Ccube01:** "Emma is from an ancient werewolf blood line and considered the strongest. Regina is the daughter of the oldest and most powerful vampire coven that rules all covens. The two have been living a lonely immortal life until fate brought them together. Regina's family hates werewolves and declared war on them centuries ago. How will their love survive when there species are both enemies and at war."

Thanks to everyone who has followed, favoured and reviewed this story so far! I try to reply to every review but if I haven't then I apologise.

Happy reading

KQ xx

* * *

"_Contrary to what vampires believe, we are not monsters or savages. You are royalty so you should be treated that way." Emma explained before she turned to walk away._

"_Thank you!" The vampire called out before Emma left._

_Emma turned and smiled. "No problem. I'm Emma BTW."_

"_Regina." The vampire replied. _

_Emma smiled again before she turned and left feeling butterflies flutter in her stomach while she walked away that caused her to frown. _

**Chapter 2**

Emma made her way down the long corridor to the end cell which held the Vampire princess that had been in her thoughts since she first spoke to her earlier in the night.

"Two visits in one night, I am a lucky girl." Regina quipped walking slowly to the cell bars.

"How are you? Are you hungry?" Emma asked

"Are you offering your own arm or is this just idol chit chat." Regina asked

Emma smirked. "I understand you're upset and frustrated. I hear we intervened while you were travelling to meet your future husband." Emma said

Regina rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Believe me, Dear. That union was not my idea!"

Emma looked shocked. "You were being forced into marriage?" She asked.

"The joy of being a Royal." Regina said shrugging her shoulders.

Emma saw the look of sadness that flashed across Regina's face before she schooled her features. "I have sorted new accommodation for you. You will be moved to one of the guest quarters, though the room will be heavily guarded you will have privacy." Emma explained changing the topic.

Regina looked at her in surprise. "Thank you."

Emma nodded her head. "You will be moved before you rest. The room is windowless so you will be safe during the day. We don't have any coffins in the castle so I asked the fairies to block the windows for you." Emma said shrugging like it was no big deal even though it took a lot of convincing to get Tink to help her out plus it ensured the vampire wouldn't be able to escape.

"That was very thoughtful of you."

"As I said, it wasn't a problem." Emma said turning to leave.

"You must be powerful to elicit such a request from your Leader. Who are you?" Regina asked.

Emma paused and turned. "I'm Emma White. The daughter of Snow and David White. Rulers of the White clan."

"You're the White Princess. The warrior I have heard so much about." Regina said shocked.

Emma simply nodded her head.

"You killed my father." Regina stated, her expression changing to rage as she gripped the bars of her cell tightly sending her knuckles white.

Emma's eyes widened in shock but quickly turned to a look of confusion. "I have killed many vampires but I didn't kill the King." Emma replied.

Regina burrowed her brows. "You ambushed my father and his army." Regina said.

"I didn't kill your father. You have been misinformed." Emma explained.

"I don't believe you. Why would my Mother lie to me. She told me the White Princess wolf and her army killed my father and slaughtered his army, then sent his head back to her in a wooden box."

Emma's eyes went wide. "I can assure you that yes I am a warrior but I would never do such a thing. I take honour in battle and I respect the dead. I would never mock my enemy in such a matter."

Regina looked puzzled at this. "The death of my father is what started this war." She said.

"Your mother started this war by capturing and enslaving my kind not because we killed the King." Emma explained before she turned and left the Vampire princess with a lot to think about.

* * *

The next evening Emma was walking down the corridor that lead to Regina's new quarters.

"Emma, a word."

Emma paused and turned to find her mother walking towards her. "Yes, Mother?" She asked.

"How are you feeling? You look a lot better than yesterday." Snow said

"I feel much better, thank you." Emma replied smiling

Snow smiled and sighed in relief.

"I have been informed that one of the prisoners has been moved on your order?" Snow asked

"Yes, the Princess. I moved her to one of the guest quarters with guards outside the room." Emma explained.

"Why? Prisoners don't get special treatment, Emma." Snow explained confused

"She is royalty. The dungeons are no place for Royalty." Emma declared.

"She is our enemy, Emma. Her coven has killed thousands of our kind and they wouldn't think twice about keeping myself, your father or you in a dungeon if one of us were ever captured."

"Which is why I did it." Emma started to explain. " Regina is next in line to the throne of the Mills coven, If we show her that we are not simply savages but a fair race then she may be willing to end this war once we take out her mother." Emma finished

"Do you honestly believe Regina will be so forgiving and willing to make peace once we kill her mother?" Snow said surprised

Emma sighed and ran a hand through her hair deflating. "I guess not but from what I have learned from her recently I think she may be conflicted when it comes to her mother. Did you know that the Queen has been telling her coven that we killed the King and started this war? She had no idea that Cora has been enslaving our kind. It seems to me that Regina has no idea what is happening in her own kingdom. From what she told me, she was being sent away to marry a King to merge their covens. A fact she is not happy with."

"Royals marry other Royals to merge kingdoms all the time. It isn't something out of the ordinary." Snow explained

"Yet you haven't forced that on me." Emma said

"Yes, well. Your happiness means more to me than merging with any other clan." Snow said squeezing her daughters arm in affection.

Emma smiled. "I'm grateful for that, I know I've made a few mistakes over the years but.."

"Youth is for making mistakes, Emma. I admit I thought that you would have found someone to settle down with by now but I love you and I love my grandson. I know one day some one will come along and sweep you off your feet." Snow said interrupting.

"I don't know about that, Mother. After Baefire I don't know if I could trust any one again." Emma said sadly.

"Oh, you will darling. When you meet the one, you will know." Snow said hugging her daughter.

Emma smiled and hugged her mother back but frowned when an image of Regina flashed in her mind. "Maybe you're right." Emma whispered.

Snow broke the hug and stepped back composing herself. "Since it seems you're the only one the Princess is willing to speak to, I'm leaving you in charge of watching over her. Try and get as much information from her as possible." Snow said.

"Yes, Mother. Did the heads figure out what that wand is?" Emma asked.

Snow shook her head. "No, they have no idea what is it. It's very advanced. Blue is coming soon to take a look herself. If that wizard imp had anything to do with it then I imagine black magic may be involved."

Emma nodded her head. "OK, I will join you later for dinner. I'm going to visit the Princess and make sure she is happy with her accommodation."

"OK. Be careful around her, Emma. Vampires aren't to be trusted."

"Will do." Emma replied.

* * *

Regina woke from her rest early. Being held captive by werewolves made her restless and on guard. Her hunger was also getting to her. Being vampire royalty meant she could feed whenever she desired, she had never gone so long without blood.

Walking to the door with clenched fists, Regina banged against it several times before she shouted that she requested to see Emma. The guards stayed quiet though, which made Regina even angrier.

Emma had slowed her walk seeing the sun was still out and moments from setting, she knew Regina would still be resting so, standing on the balcony she took in her kingdom while watching the sunset. A small smile played along her lips as she took in the pink and purple hues in the sky before someone cleared their throat behind her, broking her moment of peace.

Turning around, Emma saw one of the guards she had placed in front of Regina's room bow to her. "Pardon, Your majesty. The vampire has been asking for you." He said.

"She is awake?" Emma asked surprised.

"She has been banging on the doors and shouting for you for quite some time. It took me a while to find you." He explained.

"OK. I'm on my way, thank you." She said.

The guard nodded his head and bowed again before he turned and quickly made his way back to his post.

Emma turned back to witness the sun sinking into the mountains before she turned to follow the guard to Regina's room. Once she arrived, she dismissed the guards to get some rest. They were hesitate to leave, but once she had told them that their replacements will arrive shortly, they nodded their heads and bowed before they left.

Opening the doors to the room, Emma walked inside and scanned the room for the vampire. Seeing her sat on a chair in the corner of the room, Emma turned around and closed the door only to turn back around and jump when Regina was stood inches away from her.

"I have been asking for you for some time." Regina snapped.

"My apologises. I was talking a walk around the castle. I didn't think you would be awake until the sun set." Emma explained.

Regina took another step closer to Emma and took a deep breathe. "You smell like the sun." Regina whispered.

Emma opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Her eyes lowered to Regina's lips and she subconsciously licked her own.

Regina watched Emma silently before she took a few steps back which caused Emma to shake her head and look away.

"Why did you need to see me?" Emma asked clearing her throat.

"I'm hungry." Regina stated.

Emma looked at her again and noticed her black eyes. "We don't have any blood in the castle and not many humans live in our land. I will try to sort something out though." Emma explained.

"What do you feed your prisoners." Regina asked

"We don't." Emma stated coldly.

Regina narrowed her eyes and clenched her jaw.

Emma thought for a few minutes before she smirked. "How about you answer some questions I have, then afterwards you can feed." Emma said

"Feed? You have no humans." Regina said.

"You can feed on me this once."

Regina's eyes widened. "On you?"

Emma simply nodded.

"Why would you offer that?" Regina asked

"This way we both get what we want." Emma replied.

Regina nodded. "I don't know if I will know the answers to your questions but ask away."

Emma smiled. "OK. Firstly, what was that wand you used on me?"

"It was given to me as protection. I was told that if I was attacked by a wolf to strike them with the wand and it will instantly weaken them." Regina explained.

"Who gave it to you?" Emma asked

"My mothers wizard, Rumpelstiltskin." Regina replied.

"How does it weaken us?" Emma asked.

"I don't know. I didn't ask." Regina replied honestly.

Emma sighed.

"What is your mother doing to the captured wolves she has enslaved?" Emma asked.

"None of the wolves that work for my mother are enslaved. They chose to be there." Regina explained.

Emma scoffed.

"Do you have anything else to ask, Princess?" Regina spat out angrily.

"Not at the moment." Emma said before she cleared her throat while rolling up the sleeve of her shirt. "You stop when I tell you to." Emma stated.

Regina nodded while her eyes lowered to the wrist on offer. "I will be gentle."

"I'm a wolf, I can handle it." Emma said rolling her eyes.

Regina took her arm and lifted her wrist to her mouth. Both women kept their eyes locked on to each others when Regina slowly sank her fangs into Emma's wrist. Emma winced slightly but remained still.

Once Emma's blood filled Regina's mouth, she moaned at the taste. This was the first time she had tried blood from a wolf and now she knew why her mother possibly kept them around. The taste was addictive. She slowly closed her eyes and savoured the taste.

Emma's breathing began to quicken and she frowned when the feeling of Regina's lips on her skin sent a delightful shiver down her spine.

Once Regina took what she needed to take the edge of her thirst, she pulled away slightly and retracted her fangs. Emma watched her lick the wounds on her wrist which made her shiver.

"What are you doing?" Emma whispered while watching Regina's tongue lick along her skin.

"Sealing your wounds." Regina explained when she pulled away.

Emma watched the puncture marks heal instantly.

"Our saliva heals wounds quickly." Regina explained.

"Thanks." Emma rasped out.

Clearing her throat and the fogginess in her head, Emma took a few steps away from the vampire and looked around the room.

"I have to go. Can I get you anything? Books, perhaps?" She asked.

Regina nodded her head and smiled.

Emma smiled back before she left the room.

* * *

Regina took a deep breath and licked her lips still tasting Emma's exquisite blood on her lips. She internally berated herself. "You will not fall for a wolf! They are savages!" She said to herself, not quite believing her own words when she remembered just how kind Emma had been to her.

Emma made her way down the corridor in a daze. "She's a god damn vampire, Emma. You do not like her!" She told herself before she rubbed the spot on her arm that Regina had bite and licked. Emma felt herself growing hot at the thought of Regina's lips and tongue. "I think I might be in trouble." She thought to herself sighing.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review if you have the time. **

**KQ xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bloodlines**

**Once Upon A Time**

**Emma Swan ~ Swan Queen ~ Regina Mills**

**Prompt from Ccube01:** "Emma is from an ancient werewolf blood line and considered the strongest. Regina is the daughter of the oldest and most powerful vampire coven that rules all covens. The two have been living a lonely immortal life until fate brought them together. Regina's family hates werewolves and declared war on them centuries ago. How will their love survive when there species are both enemies and at war."

**Just to let you all know, I'm going away on Friday for a week so there will be no updates next week. Sorry if this chapter seems a bit rushed! I really wanted to get it up today since I have a mental week ahead of me! **

**Happy reading**

**KQ xx**

* * *

_Regina took a deep breath and licked her lips still tasting Emma's exquisite blood on her lips. She internally berated herself. "You will not fall for a wolf! They are savages!" She said to herself, not quite believing her own words when she remembered just how kind Emma had been to her. _

_Emma made her way down the corridor in a daze. "She's a god damn vampire, Emma. You do not like her!" She told herself before she rubbed the spot on her arm that Regina had bite and licked. Emma felt herself growing hot at the thought of Regina's lips and tongue. "I think I might be in trouble." She thought to herself sighing._

**Chapter 3**

The vampire Queen paced in front of her throne while she waited for two of her personal guards to bring her daughters personal guard to her. Her facial features were twisting in anger and her shoulders tense while her hands were formed into fists.

The door to the throne room opened and Cora turned and glared with murderous eyes has she watched the guards walk quickly towards her. Stopping in front of her, the three guards bowed before they stood with their heads lowered.

Cora studied the vampire guard silently before she slowly descended the steps. Stopping on the bottom step so she was still taller than the guards, Cora extended a hand and tucked one finger under the guards chin and lifted his head so they made eye contact.

"Where is my daughter." She said through gritted teeth as the hold on his chin tightened.

The vampire guard looked nervously to the side before answering. "She was captured, My Queen. She was taken to the White kingdom."

Cora tensed and released her hold on his chin and stood straight. "How unfortunate." She muttered has she turned to glance to the shadow of a man who was stood behind her throne.

"Tell me everything that happened." Cora demanded turning the attention back to the guard.

"We were attacked in the forest. The White knight herself lead the attack. I was ordered by your daughter to help the other guards when the carriage was ambushed. I didn't want to leave her side and I protested but she was adamant that I went to help. The White knight cleared the carriage and the horses went wild so I tried to control them. Once I had them under control, I looked up to witness Regina attacking the White knight with a powerful weapon that once it struck the White knight, she feel off the carriage. Regina was then taken from the roof moments later by several wolves. I tried to help her but I was fending off numerous wolves myself." He explained before he lowered his head again.

Cora growled and charged forward striking the guard straight in the chest. Her hand plunged into his chest and pulling her hand out, she looked down at the heart slowly beating in her hand. The guard gasped and looked at her with wide, pleading eyes before they rolled back when she crushed it between her fingers.

Once the guards body collapsed to the ground, she ordered her guards to remove his body and then she cleared the room leaving her alone with the shadow standing behind her throne.

"Bloody wolves ruining my plans again!" She fumed as she continued to pace.

"Relax, Dearie." Said the shadow before he moved forward into the light revealing himself. His skin looked sickly green and his eyes looked almost serpent like.

"How can I relax? Heaven knows what those stinking beasts are telling my daughter." Cora said.

"Fret not, My Queen. I gave your daughter a powerful weapon before she left."

"What weapon?" Cora asked intrigued.

The man smirked and skipped towards her dramatically. "I will show you." He whispered before he giggled.

* * *

Emma entered Regina's quarters with a few bottles filled with red liquid. Placing them on a small table she turned to face the brunette.

"Your lunch is served." She said smiling.

Regina chuckled. "Thank you, Dear."

"Sorry I took so long getting here tonight, I had to put Henry to bed" Emma explained.

Regina's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Who is Henry?" She asked

"Oh, right. Henry is my son." Emma replied.

"You have a son?" Regina asked shocked.

"Yes, He's 11. He's growing too fast." Emma said chuckling.

"And his father? Are you married?" Regina asked.

Emma looked away. "No. His father left before he was born. He didn't even know I was pregnant."

"I'm sorry." Regina said sadly.

"Its in the past." Emma said shrugging.

Regina smiled before she took one of the bottles and took a sip. Her nose wrinkled a bit at the taste. It was slightly cold and she knew that it had travelled to get to the castle.

"Thank you for the blood. I know you probably went to a lot of trouble to get it." Regina said

Emma shrugged and sat on a chair. "Can I ask you something?" Emma asked.

Regina nodded her head and sat on the small couch opposite her.

"What is your mother doing with the wolves she captures? She has captured hundreds in the past few years." Emma asked.

"I have met a few wolves in my time and I can honestly say that they seem to want to be there. They do wear chains sometimes but they don't fight to escape or cause any trouble." Regina explained.

"We heard a rumour that the wolves are controlled by your mothers wizard." Emma explained.

Regina opened her mouth but paused to think about what Emma had said.

"Do you think he is capable of that?"

"I don't know. He is very powerful." Regina said. "My mother doesn't include me in a lot of her affairs."

Emma sighed but nodded her head.

"Did you enjoy the books I sent for you?" Emma asked changing the subject.

"I did thank you. Though..." Regina paused mid sentence.

Emma signalled for her to continue.

"Would it be possible to get some drawing materials?" Regina asked.

"You're an artist?" Emma asked smiling to which Regina nodded her head shyly.

"That shouldn't be a problem. I'll have some materials sent straight away."

Regina smiled gladly. "Thank you."

Emma nodded her head and stood. "I have to go but I'll send someone to deliver your art supplies.

* * *

Walking down the hallway, Ruby sneaked up on Emma and tickled her sides. Emma yelped and turned quickly.

"Rubes! You know I hate that!" Emma said glaring at her before she playfully slapped her arm.

"Sorry, Princess." Ruby said chuckling when Emma glared more.

"Where have you been?"

"I went to take some blood to Regina." Emma replied.

"Regina, huh. On first name terms with the vamp?" Ruby said raising an eyebrow.

"Mother asked me to tend to her needs and get some answers from her."

"I see." Ruby said watching her friend closely.

"What is she like? I've never actually talked to a vamp, they don't usually get the chance since I'm slicing off their heads and all." Ruby said winking.

"She really nice, actually. She seems very sheltered. She has no idea what her mother is up to and isn't happy by the fact she was being married off. She's an artist too."

Ruby listened to her friend babble on about the vampire and narrowed her eyes. "Emma, do you like her?" She asked

Emma paused. "What? Of course not!" She shrieked,

Ruby looked at her with wide eyes. "Oh my god! You do!"

"Shut up, Rubes. You have no idea what you're talking about!" Emma said growing angry.

"Emma, I have known you our entire lives. I saw you fall in love with Baefire and you're face right now, looks exactly the same! Dreamy eyes and babbling on about her!"

Emma looked around making sure no one could hear them. "Keep your voice down, Rubes!"

"Emma.."

"You don't know what you're talking about so just drop it!" Emma said angrily.

Ruby sighed. "Don't do anything stupid, Emma. Think about what Snow would do if she found out. She would have Regina killed." Ruby whispered.

Emma sighed and nodded her head. "I know." She replied sadly.

"It might be in your best interests to stay away from her. Send some one else to tend to her. The feelings will fade over time." Ruby suggested.

Emma deflated but nodded her head. "OK."

* * *

Cora was perched on her throne when Rumpelstilskin returned. He walked towards the queen with two guards holding a young man. Cora raised an eyebrow in question.

"Your Majesty. Here we have a fresh catch. Captured the day your daughter was captured. I have kept him untouched for a reason." He explained before he revealed an identical wand that he had given to Regina.

Cora watched while Rumpel struck the man with the wand. An electric pulse ran throughout the man's body has he jerked and collapsed on the ground. Cora smirked watching the man's body twitch.

"Excellent but that doesn't really explain what good it does my daughter now." Cora asked.

Rumpel held up one finger and smirked devilishly. "Oh there is more, Dearie!" He stated before he bent forward and healed the man of his wounds before he showed the Queen the rest to his little trick.

* * *

Emma stood watching the men and women around her train in the grounds around the castle. The sun was shining and her attention was drawn to the part of the castle with a window now missing. She sighed thinking about the vampire and about her best friends words. She knew Ruby was right and it would be in her best interests to stay away from the vampire but part of her didn't care. She had always been reckless and did whatever she wanted to do. Henry was a product of that but she wouldn't change that for the world.

"Emma, there you are."

Emma turned and smiled seeing her mother and father walking towards her.

Emma hugged the both of them in greeting. "Have you been looking for me?" She asked.

Snow and David shared a look.

"What's up?" Emma asked witnessing the look.

"We have word that the Queen has sent an army. They leave at dusk." David replied.

"We knew it was a possibly, we have her daughter after all." Emma explained.

"You will set out tonight to cut them off. David will join you." Snow said.

Emma nodded her head. "OK. I will get the army ready."

Snow nodded her head. "Did you get any information from the princess?" Snow asked.

"Not really. She doesn't know much."

"Or she is playing dumb." Snow said.

"Why would she do that? I haven't picked up on any lies. I really don't think Regina knows anything. She wouldn't lie to me." Emma explained becoming slightly angry.

Snow studied her daughter for a few seconds. "Walk with me, Your father will ready the army." Snow said nodding to her husband.

Emma gulped and followed her mother.

Once they were out of ear shot, Snow turned to face her daughter. "Emma, What's going on with you and the vampire?" She asked.

Emma's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"The guards tell me you visit her often and take her books and bottled blood. You visit for hours during the night."

"I'm just trying to get information."

Snow sighed. "Do you have feelings for her?"

Emma's eyes widened.

Snow glared at her. "You do know that a wolf, especially my daughter is not to consort with a vampire."

"I know that and nothing has happened." Emma said defending herself.

"Keep it that way. I will not let you embarrass this family a second time." Snow said before she turned and walked away.

* * *

Regina sat at the desk in her room and was in own little world drawing when Emma entered the room. Emma walked towards her and cleared her throat.

Regina suddenly turned and smiled before she covered the paper she was drawing on.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"I was just lost in my art. Its fine." Regina explained.

"Your mother has sent an army. They are travelling this way has we speak." Emma explained.

"What are you going to do?" Regina asked

Emma sighed and walked closer to her. "I'm leading my army to met them soon. I thought I'd come let you know first."

"Be careful." Regina whispered.

Emma smiled and looked down. "I will see you when I get back."

Regina nodded when Emma turned and left. The feeling of dread filled her body as she glanced down at the drawing of a smiling blonde princess wolf.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Only 20 days until 3B! Who else is excited! **

**Please review if you have the time!**

**Much love**

**KQ xx**


End file.
